


Forget

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire makes Juliet forget the pain that came before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3597912009/lost-claire-juliet-you-can-forget-all-your-troubles).

Claire slides two fingers inside her with smiling ease, gliding into the slick heat of Juliet’s pussy. She’s wet, so wet; she’s never wanted anything, anyone, this much before in her life.

Claire’s lips are still ruby red from her earlier performance, smudged from the eagerness of Juliet’s kisses. She smiles down at her and watches Juliet twist and gasp as her thumb manipulates her clit, light like magic until it feels as though Juliet is reacting to nothing at all. Sex has never been like this before, certainly not with her ex-husband. Claire makes her feel worthwhile.

Claire’s other hand joins its twin between Juliet’s legs, fingers teasing the slick lips of her pussy while the fingers inside pump and glide perfectly. Descending, Claire takes a pointed nipple into her mouth, sucking on it with the faintest hint of teeth. It’s all adding up, as a ball of need and burning tension builds in Juliet’s chest, ready to destroy her, ready to make her burn, ready to make her _feel_.


End file.
